Conventionally, downscaling of a circuit pattern is performed for higher integration of a semiconductor device. In the manufacture of the semiconductor device including such a downscaled circuit pattern, it is desirable to manufacture the product and increase the yield by setting an exposure amount, a focus distance, etc., in the exposure unit of the lithography equipment that are optimal for the circuit pattern.